manafandomcom-20200222-history
Magnolia
Magnolia (マグノリア Magunoria) is a character from Legend of Mana. 620 years of age, Magnolia is a doll with a Fire Stone core, fashioned by Anuella the Witch thousands of years prior to the proceedings of Legend of Mana. She resides in the Junkyard, where she possesses neither hope nor will. Profile Background A doll that was fashioned with a core of Fire Stone by Anuella the Witch, Magnolia was one of many dolls that were brought to life in order to participate in the holy wars of ages past. Initially a nameless entity when she was first created, Magnolia was entrusted into the hands of the daughter of a charcoal-maker by Selva, a girl who went by the same name. The red stones that were used for the doll's eyes turned out to be the Eyes of Flame made by Anise, a fact that saw them combusting and burning the hut of the charcoal-maker to the ground. The charcoal-maker's daughter perished in the fire, but the doll did not; it is at this point that the doll took on the name of "Magnolia", thereafter staying with the Lilipeas briefly before leaving with a mage. Little did she know that this mage intended on stealing the Eyes of Flame in her eyes, for they were said to hold more Mana energy than enchanted instruments do. The plot was foiled by Anuella when she gave life to a rocky hill to impede the progress of the mage's caravan. A war broke out after Anuella requested the aid of the rocky hill, and Magnolia's fate after this point is unknown. ''The Infernal Doll'' At an unstated point of time following the conclusion of the cataclysmic holy wars of the medieval times, Magnolia, alongside all the other toys who were given life by the mages, discarded and abandoned in the Junkyard. Bearing a fearsome grudge towards humanity for casting the toys aside after their use had been expended, Magnolia assumes a hostile stance right when she is first introduced to the Hero/Heroine at the entrance of the Junkyard. In response to the woeful lamentations of an unnamed toy suggesting that the toys rest instead of acting on their lust for revenge, Magnolia brusquely cuts him off, declaring that they will be cursed to walk the earth for all eternity, should they simply die without fulfilling their collective desire for vengeance. Thereafter turning to the Hero/Heroine, Magnolia remarks on their ability to craft and invent ("artificer") with anger, indignantly promising to exact vengeance on them before turning tail and fleeing. When the Hero/Heroine finally manages to catch up with Magnolia after arduously picking their way through the traps that she has laid out for them, they are greeted by the sight of her employing an enchantment to bring two dolls, one rocking horse and one jack-in-the-box to life. The reanimated toys are then commanded to attack the Hero/Heroine, although they are quickly dispatched. Magnolia never manifests following the end of the battle, and it is thus presumed that she either goes into hiding or is somehow killed during the course of said battle. Personality Although a character who makes a very brief appearance during the course of the game, Magnolia still leaves quite a lasting impression nevertheless; given the unfavourable nature of her history with the human race, it comes as no surprise that she is a character who is filled with an immensity of spiteful, bitter vindictiveness. The speech register that she employs in the few lines that she explicates clearly evidences this, in which her words are ones that are of a hard, grating quality, reflecting the sheer repugnance and antipathy that she has long nursed towards the beings responsible for not just her, but also the toys', destitution in the Junkyard. In-Game Character Information Category:Legend of Mana Characters